Runs in the Family
by WittyShenanigans
Summary: That whole Hero thing never really worked out for Gru in the end. So, would being a villainous influence on his girls prove to be beneficial? I think so! This is set long after the movie, the girls are all grown up and working as a team.


DERP DERP, So I watched this movie a few days ago, and I wanted to write something on it. I loved that movie like TO DEATH. My gawd. I'm a sucker for those things. Kind of rushed this, many errors, but OH WELL! Not the best writer around either, ENJOY!

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

All was quiet in the dark grey van, save some electronic whirring emanating from the multitude of equipment stored in the vicinity, ranging from super computers to tiny handhelds. Margo twirled her pencil skillfully in her left hand while staring intently at what was being projected on the screen in front of her; seven different views of security cameras, all displaying endless amounts of guards. Sighing, she touched a small black object sitting in her ear, just behind the veil of russet hair. Margo had taken to keeping her hair medium length and out of a ponytail. Though, she did keep a clip wedged in there to keep her hair from pestering her eyes.

_Fzzt, the _earpiece crackled to life, "Pink kitten, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear Olive kitten." Edith responded in a low whisper from her location inside the castle-like structure. "Clear?"

"No, wait for my signal." Adjusting her glasses, the Hacker waited for their youngest sister to give the signal.

It had been a strange life with their new father, but they had made it through pretty much everything, not to mention three waves of puberty. Oh all the teenage angst circulating through the house was enough to make her Dad want to strangle everyone. Margo chuckled remembering the first date that she'd brought home; she never made that mistake again, poor guy got a good taste of her Dad's freeze ray. But everything was different now, the girls were all grown and handling things their own way, meaning, taking over the family business.

Agnes, the youngest, had taken to becoming a Master of Disguise, and what a clever girl she was. She could get herself anywhere just by words alone and if necessary, actions. Number one distraction with looks and skill. Edith, over the years had developed a strong liking to villainy. Actually, she always had a calling for those kinds of things, especially after their Dad taught her how to use his plasma gun. Edith pretty much did all the grunt work of the mission, but she loved it, shooting people, scaling walls, and retrieving the main objective. Margo herself had taken a more subtly approach. In her time, Margo formed a strange partnership with Dr. Nefario, becoming familiar with the workings of electronics and machinery. Know it alls have perks, you know?

The youngest of the three children, now eighteen, trotted gleefully through the halls of the deep dark castle. From around the corner, she spotted a guard, most definitely a rookie from his age. "Perfect." Blue kitten purred. "Ow! Help!" The girl wailed throwing herself onto the floor as dramatically as her skills would allow. Wrapped around her body was a beautiful silver evening gown. Her long hair was curled into little swirls that could make any man…or woman swoon.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be here!" Running over, the guard looked nowhere over twenty-two, knelt down to where Agnes was rubbing her ankle.

"I'm so sorry! What was I thinking?" Here came the sniffles, "I was at the party here earlier and I lost my Grandmother's necklace." Many years of crying and wailing paid off now. "It's so precious to me…" Her straightened bangs fell lightly over her eyes and Agnes' mouth curved into an irresistible pout. "Help me find it?"

"S-Sure!" Delighted at being able to appease the beautiful young woman, the guard stood and helped Agnes up.

"Oh, you're strong." She gasped in surprise and didn't let go of his arm, feigning pain in her left ankle. "Maybe you could get your friends to help me?" Meaning, the other five guards situated at vital points of the castle.

"Eh, uh, but they'd have to leave their post." He gulped, feeling the girl lean her head gently onto his arm, mesmerized by her raven hair.

"Just for a moment, please?" Agnes hobbled in-character, leaning her weight almost completely on the hooked guard, allowing her perfume to work its magic.

"Oh-okay." He stuttered, radioing his pals to come check out the hottie asking for help.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

The Eldest sister sat in her comfortable chair, going over the plans she'd laid out one more time, checking them for the umpteenth time. Suddenly, movement from the screen caught her attention. "Nice job sis," Margo whispered quietly. "Pink kitten, we're clear! I'm disabling the lasers." Margo's fingers made a crisp, clean noise over the keyboard. Within moments, the lasers surrounding their target dissipated.

"Yeesh, bout time!" Edith had been sitting in the ventilation system for around fifteen minutes just waiting. The girl had taken to keeping her hair short, never going past her petite shoulders. It was fine since she kept her hair in a black hat on missions anyways. Even though she was twenty one, she still acted immature at times.

"Lasers down." Humming thoughtfully to herself, Edith hooked the repelling rope onto the overhead vent and secured it tightly to her waist. Carefully, she unhooked the vent itself and lowered her body down from the ceiling. Her objective was just fifteen feet below her.

As her sister was slowly repelling down the rope, Margo checked diagrams of the room wondering if there was anything she'd missed. Punching in a few keys, Margo replaced the security camera image of the room Edith was in with a frozen image of an empty room. "Blue! Status update."

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Agnes giggled seductively in the room full of men. Honestly, she liked this disguise the least, she enjoyed her mob member disguise the most. There were many, hard to keep track of. Just a moment ago, she'd told a joke and the guys were eating it up like desert. "Maybe we should get to looking for your necklace Jamie?" Yes, she'd told them that her name was Jamie.

"Right! I almost forgot, you guys are so entertaining!" The flower, serving as her communication device gave a tiny beep. "Excuse me, but I need to use the bathroom." After nearly being carried like a princess to the bathroom, Agnes jogged into a stall. "Hey sis, they switch shifts every three hours. So, these guys are here for about another hour."

"Alright." By this time, Edith had lowered herself to the ground just inches away from the heavy glass case covering what they were after. "Hm, judging by the immense weight of the holder, we'll have to relieve it by in slightly un-conventional style."

"English?" Edith frowned, tired of her sister's complicated words. Considering both of them were on two totally different levels of the grading curve.

Margo sighed, tightening her clip, "You may use your laser gun."

"Sweet!" Edith reached into her holster pulling out their newly developed laser gun. The thing produced no sound and was now portable. Aiming at the glass case, Edith carved a perfect circle into the glass. Four suction cups appeared out of the side of her weapon and hooked themselves onto the newly dislodged glass, pulling it clean off. Edith then placed it on the ground next to her. Skillfully, Pink kitten twirled it and slipped it back into the holster. "Oh, Pink kitten, you've outdone yourself.

"Focus." Came Margo's voice on her earpiece. "Now, did you bring the de-activator?"

"Of course I did! What am I, five?"

"Oi…" Margo checked the other security cameras just in case. "Do you know how to use it?"

"Really, sis? Come on!"

From her satchel, Edith pulled out an ordinary plastic statue, two dollars at a local store, and hovered it over the platform. At the speed of sound, Edith quickly lifted their objective and placed the plastic statue down in its place, waiting to hear any alarms. "Done and done!"

Margo let out a breath she realized she hadn't been holding. "Mission complete."

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

"Happy Birthday Dad!" Three girls cried in unison placing a homemade cake right in front of their father. Gru felt a smile spread across his lips.

"For me?" His accent never ceased to make the girls smile. Agnes sat next to her father with a little grin plastered on her face, her hair tied into little pigtails and a pink dress for the occasion. Edith leaned on the table, satisfied with the way the cake had turned out. Margo stood a distance away with her arms crossed in content.

"There's one more thing Dad." The eldest disappeared behind the counter and pulled out a box, easily the size of the cake, wrapped in a pattern similar to their father's scarf. Gru's graying eyebrows knitted in curiosity.

"Yeah, you're gonna love it!" Edith took the present from her sister's hands and handed it to her father. Agnes started bouncing up and down with excitement; she'd never broken that habit. Eagerly, Gru tore the wrapping open and un-lidded the box.

"Wow! Girls!" Gru chuckled pulling out a diamond bigger than his own head. "Did yew girls-…"

"Steal it?" Agnes asked, "Of course!"

"We all pitched in." Margo read his face easily, knowing he was pleased. Gru's face spread into a smile, showing off a perfect row of white teeth.

"That's my girls!" Gru grinned deviously.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Thanks for reading.


End file.
